1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output tray for a printing device and, more particularly, to an output tray having a bypass feed slot.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,380 discloses a sheet media handling system for use in a printer. The system incorporates an input tray for storing one or more sheet media, and a single sheet medium guide mechanism adjacent to the printer""s output support structure.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, a printing device is provided. The printing device comprises a frame, an input holding area, and an output holding area. The frame supports a print head and a feed roller system for feeding print medium to the print head. The input holding the area is disposed on the frame. The input holding area holds print medium to be fed into the feed roller system. The output holding area is disposed on the frame. The output holding area has a support section to receive and support print medium which is output from the feed roller system. The support section of the output holding area has a bypass feed slot formed therein. The bypass feed slot is substantially straight and comprises a first slot portion, and a second slot portion. The second slot portion adjoins the first slot portion. The second slot portion has a slot width which is different from the first slot portion.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a printing device is provided. The printing device has a frame supporting a print head and a feed roller system. The frame further supports an input tray, and an output tray. The input tray holds print medium which is to be fed into the feed roller system. The output tray holds print medium which is output from the feed roller system. The output tray has a bypass feed slot formed therein. The bypass feed slot has closed lateral ends and an edge which has a general step profile.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a printing device is provided. The printing device comprises a frame, holding a print head and a feed roller system, an input tray, and an output tray. The input tray is connected to the frame. The output tray is also connected to the frame. The feed roller system feeds print medium to the print head. The input tray holds print medium to be fed into the feed roller system. The output tray has a support section to receive and support print medium which is output from the feed roller system. The support section of the output tray has a bypass feed slot formed therein. The output tray comprises at least one guide element which is slidably mounted to the output tray so that the guide element can be moved to any position along the feed slot.